


pulsebeat

by airamcg



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Heartache, Moving On, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl, on the point between suffering and healing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. verso

 

 

 

almost like a treasured wound (to hold dear)

 

almost like a treasured wound

deep inside her

as if caressing the pain

right over her heart

fingers touch the insignia

softly, gently

and she wavers

like a punch to the chest

beat

each pulse

within her illusory form

throbbing

listening to a shapeshifted heart

hugging her knees

she curls into herself

deep inside flowing waters

 

(it’s over, isn’t it?)

it’s already done

in the first place

a wound that shouldn’t exist

that should not have gone astray

is a thorn in her heart

there

 

so that she, too, may become strong

so that she may start to heal anew

with fresh wounds

she leaves her heart

embracing the pain

slowly

she cuts herself open

gently

a wound unable to properly heal

that could not be plucked away

is a thorn in her heart

there

 

like how the pearls of old would grow

she wraps more of herself around it

layer upon layer

she embraces the pain

of her soul

as if cradling a fragile piece

she wraps her arms around it

gently

a wound that refused to heal

that would not be taken away

is a thorn in her heart

there

 

 

 


	2. recto

 

 

 

to hold dear (almost like a treasured wound) 

 

there

is a thorn in her heart

that would not be taken away

\--a wound that refused to heal

gently

she wraps her arms around it

as if cradling a fragile piece

of her soul

she embraces the pain

layer upon layer

she wraps more of herself around it

like how the pearls of old would grow

 

there

is a thorn in her heart

that could not be plucked away

\--a wound unable to properly heal

gently

she cuts herself open

slowly

embracing the pain

she leaves her heart

with fresh wounds

so that she may start to heal anew

so that she, too, may become strong

 

there

is a thorn in her heart

that should not have gone astray

\--a wound that shouldn’t exist

in the first place

it’s already done

(it’s over, isn’t it?)

 

deep inside flowing waters

she curls into herself

hugging her knees

listening to a shapeshifted heart

throbbing

within her illusory form

each pulse

beat

like a punch to the chest

...and she wavers

softly, gently

fingers touch the insignia

right over her heart

as if caressing the pain

deep inside her

almost like a treasured wound

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [Xenjn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenjn/pseuds/Xenjn) for urging me to put my swirling thoughts and feelings into words


End file.
